Language: German2
German Die aktuellste Sprachdatei im [http://www.wirklemms.de/chdk/forum/viewtopic.php?t=104 CHDK-Forum] // CHDK language file: German // CHDK Sprach-Datei: Deutsch // Version: CHDK build Allbest Build 31 // // ----------------------------------------------- // Optimale Schriftart: Libsans16b (mit Umlauten) // und Codepage Win1252 (West European Latin) // ----------------------------------------------- // Format of language line: // "" // - should be positive number // - any text enclosed into quotes 1 "Hauptmenü" 2 "RAW Parameter ->" 3 "OSD Parameter ->" 4 "Histogram Parameter ->" 5 "Zebra Parameter ->" 6 "Scripting Parameter ->" 7 "Anzeige-Einstellungen ->" 8 "Diverses ->" 9 "Debug Parameter ->" 10 "Auf Defaultwerte zurücksetzen" 11 "Einstellungen speichern" 12 "<- Zurück" 13 "RAW" 14 "RAW speichern" 16 "Nur 1. Serienbild als RAW" 17 "RAW File im Vezeichnis mit JPEG" 18 "RAW-Dateipräfix" 19 "RAW-Dateiendung" 20 "OSD" 21 "OSD aktivieren" 22 "RAW/EXP Status anzeigen" 23 "Weitere Werte anzeigen" 24 "Zoom-Wert" 25 "Zeige DOF Rechner" 26 "Zeige Uhr" 27 "OSD Layout Editor" 28 "Batterie Parameter ->" 29 "Histogram" 30 "Zeige Live Histogram" 31 "Histogram Layout" 32 "Histogram Modus 33 "Zeige Histogram über/unter EXP" 34 "Ignoriere Rand-Extremwerte" 35 "Automatische Vergrößerung" 36 "Zebra" 37 "Zeige Zebra" 38 "Zebra Modus" 39 "Unterbelichtungs-Grenzwert" 40 "Überbelichtungs-Grenzwert" 41 "Originalanzeige wiederherst." 42 "OSD wiederherstellen" 43 "Zebra überlagern mit:" 44 "Skript-Einstellungen" 45 "Skript laden..." 46 "Skript-Verzögerung (.1s)" 47 "Aktuelles Skript" 48 "Skript-Parameter" 49 "Anzeige-Einstellungen" 50 "Sprachdatei laden..." 51 "OSD-Codepage" 52 "RBF-Schriftart laden..." 53 "Farben" 54 "OSD-Text" 55 "OSD-Hintergrund" 56 "Histogramm" 57 "Histogramm-Hintergrund" 58 "Histogramm-Rahmen" 59 "Histogramm-EXP-Marker" 60 "Zebra-Unterbelichtung" 61 "Zebra-Überbelichtung" 62 "Batterie-Symbol" 63 "Menü-Text" 64 "Menü-Hintergrund" 65 "Textbetrachter-Text" 66 "Textbetrachter-Hintergrund" 67 "Diverses" 68 "Datei-Browser" 69 "Kalender" 70 "Textbetrachter ->" 71 "Spiele ->" 72 "Taschenlampenfunktion" 73 "Startbildschirm anzeigen" 74 "Zoomtasten für MF nutzen" 75 "-Modus-Taste" 76 "Farbpalette anzeigen" 77 "Build-Info anzeigen" 78 "Speicher-Info anzeigen" 79 "Debugging-Einstellungen" 80 "PropCases anzeigen" 81 "PropCase-Seite" 82 "Weitere Werte anzeigen" 83 "Memory-Browser" 84 "RAM-Dump bei ALT +/-" 85 "SD-Karte bootfähig machen" 86 "Batterie-Parameter" 87 "Volt MAX" 88 "Volt MIN" 89 "25+ Schritte" 90 "Prozent anzeigen" 91 "Voltzahl anzeigen" 92 "Symbol anzeigen" 93 "Textbetrachter" 94 "Datei öffnen..." 95 "Zuletzt geöffnete Datei" 96 "RBF-Schriftart laden..." 97 "Codepage" 98 "Wortweiser Zeilenumbruch" 99 "Autoscroll aktivieren" 100 "Autoscroll-Verzögerung (Sek)" 101 "Spiele" 102 "Reversi" 103 "Sokoban" 104 "*** Einstellungen zurücksetzen ***" 105 "Sicher, daß Sie die\nOptionen zurücksetzen möchten?" 106 "*** Build Info ***" 107 "CHDK Ver: %s, #%s\nDatum: %s\nZeit: %s\nKamera: %s\nFW Vers: %s" 108 "*** Speicher-Info ***" 109 "Freier Speicher: %d Bytes" 110 "*** Information ***" 111 "Bitte in Wiedergabe-Modus\numschalten und\nerneut versuchen!" // file browser titles 112 "Datei-Browser" 113 "Bitte Skriptdatei auswählen:" 114 "Bitte Textdatei auswählen:" 115 "Bitte RBF-Schriftart auswählen:" 116 "Bitte Sprachdatei auswählen:" // for calendar 117 "Januar" 118 "Februar" 119 "März" 120 "April" 121 "Mai" 122 "Juni" 123 "Juli" 124 "August" 125 "September" 126 "Oktober" 127 "November" 128 "Dezember" 129 "Mo" 130 "Di" 131 "Mi" 132 "Do" 133 "Fr" 134 "Sa" 135 "So" 136 "Heute:" // messagebox buttons 137 "OK" 138 "Ja" 139 "Nein" 140 "Abbruch" // OSD layout editor 141 "Histogramm" 142 "DOF-Rechner" 143 "RAW/SCR/EXP" 144 "Weitere Werte" 145 "Batt.-Symbol" 146 "Batt.-Text" 147 "Uhr" // palette 148 "SET für bestimmte Farbe drücken" 149 " MENU zum Verlassen drücken " 150 "Farbe" 151 "Mit %s Farbe auswählen" // Reversi 152 "*** Spielergebnis ***" 153 "Sie haben gewonnen! :)" 154 "Sie haben verloren! :(" 155 "Unentschieden! :/" 156 "*** Falscher Zug ***" 157 "Hier können Sie nicht setzen!" 158 "Dieses Feld ist nicht leer!" 159 "Zug: Spieler " 160 "Zug: Computer" 161 " GAME OVER " 162 " Weiß Schwarz" 163 "*** Über ***" // Sokoban 164 " Level" 165 " Züge" 166 "*** Fertig ***" 167 "Super!\nSie haben es geschafft!" // Konsole 168 "*** GESTARTET ***" 169 "*** UNTERBROCHEN ***" 170 "*** BEENDET ***" // Datei-Browser 171 "*** Ordner löschen ***" 172 "Sicher, daß Sie\nALLE Dateien im Ordner\nlöschen möchten?" 173 "*** Datei löschen ***" 174 "SICHER, daß Sie\ndie ausgewählte Datei\nlöschen möchten?" // benchmark 175 "Benchmark" 176 "Berechne..." 177 "Kamera-Benchmark Starten mit SET" 178 "Bildschirm" 179 "Schreiben :" 180 "Lesen :" 181 "Arbeitsspeicher" 182 "Speicherkarte" 183 "Schreib.-RAW:" 184 "Schreib.-Mem:" 185 "Schreib.-64k:" 186 "Lesen-64k :" 187 "LCD-Stromsparen aus" 188 "Ausschneiden" 189 "Kopieren" 190 "Einfügen" 191 "Löschen" 192 "Auswahl umkehren" 193 "*** Verschieben ***" 194 "SICHER, daß Sie die\n%d ausgewählten Dateien\nvon %s/\n hierher verschieben möchten?" 195 "*** Kopieren ***" 196 "SICHER, daß Sie die\n%d ausgewählten Dateien\nvon %s/\n hierher kopieren möchten?" 197 "*** Löschen ***" 198 "SICHER, daß Sie die\n%d ausgewählten Dateien\n löschen möchten?" 199 "Bitte warten..." //Gitternetz-Einblendung 200 "Zeige Gitternetz-Linien" 201 "Gitternetz laden..." 202 "Gitternetz-Einstellungen" 203 "Gitternetz-Einstellungen ->" 204 "Gitternetz-Datei auswählen:" 205 "Aktuelles Gitternetz" 206 "Rausch-Reduktion" 207 "Überschreibe Gitternetz-Farben" 208 "Linien-Farbe" 209 "Füll-Farbe" // DOF keine Ahnung!! 210 "DOF Rechner" 211 "DOF Rechner->" 212 "Canon Subj. Dist. as Near Limit" 213 "Use EXIF Subj. Dist. (PC65)" 214 "Show Subj. Dist. in Misc." 215 "Show Near Limit in Misc." 216 "Show Far Limit in Misc." 217 "Show Hyperfocal Dist. in Misc." 218 "Show Depth of Field in Misc." 219 "Verschiedene Einstellungen" 220 "Verschiedene Einstellungen->" 221 "Anzeigen im Review Modus" 222 "Zoom anzeigen" 223 "'Echte' Apertur anzeigen" 224 "'Echte' ISO anzeigen" 225 "'Market' ISO anzeigen" 226 "ISO nur im AutoISO Modus anzeigen" 227 "Eingest. Belichtung Ev (Tv+Av) anz." 228 "Gemessene Belichtung Ev (Bv+Sv) anz." 229 "Eingest. Bv (Helligkeitswert) anz." 230 "Gemessenen Bv anzeigen" 231 "Überbel.-Wert anzeigen (Kein Blitz!)" 232 "Scene Luminance anzeigen" 233 "Video Parameter" 234 "Video Parameter->" 235 "Video Modus" 236 "Video Bitrate" 237 "Video Qualität" // keine Ahnung 238 "Extra Foto-Einstellungen" 239 "Extra Foto-Einstellungen" 240 "Override Shutter Speed Value" 241 " Value Factor" 242 "Override Aperture Value" 243 "Override ISO Value" 244 " Value Factor" 245 "Override Subj. Dist. Value" 246 " Value Factor (mm)" 247 "Bracketing in Continuous Mode" 248 "Bracketing in Continuous Mode->" 249 "TV Bracketing Value" 250 "AV Bracketing Value" 251 "ISO Bracketing Value" 252 " Value Factor" 253 "Subj. Dist. Bracket Value (MF)" 254 " Value Factor (mm)" 255 "Bracketing Type" 256 "Autostart" 257 "Remote Enable (USB)" 258 "Exposure Control (No Flash)" 259 "Exposure Control (No Flash)->" 260 "Recalc Exposure" 261 "TV Exposure Recalc Order" 262 "AV Exposure Recalc Order" 263 "ISO Exposure Recalc Order" 264 "Clear Override Values on Start" 265 "Show Canon Overexposure Value" 266 "RAW Entwicklung" 267 "Bitte Kamera im Auf-\nnahmemodus starten und ein Bild\naufnehmen." 268 "RAW-Datei auswählen" 269 "RAW Summe" 270 "RAW Durchschnitt" 271 "Nicht genug Speicherkartenplatz:\n%dM benötigt, %dM verfügbar." 272 "Zeige OSD im Wiedergabe-Modus" 273 "Zeige Parameter-Daten" Links * Language:_German